1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation interface, and more particularly, to a finger operated module for generating encoding signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer mouse is a very popular computer peripheral which can be used to control cursor movement and function selection for application software under Windows(trademark) or a similar operating system. A traditional computer mouse used by a personal computer is usually a two-dimensional one for controlling the cursor movement in an X-Y plane on the monitor screen, and key buttons are provided on the mouse to be selected according to the requirements of the application software.
However, such a two-dimensional computer mouse can no longer meet users"" needs in view of the increased requirements for convenience in operating system interfaces. A three-dimensional computer mouse has thus been created which can be used to define certain system control functions, e.g. scrolling of a window frame, of a Windows(trademark) or similar operating system for providing users a more rapid and convenient input device.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a finger operated module for generating encoding signals which is used to generate encoding signals in response to operation by a finger to control transmission of light by the module, and wherein the module partially protrudes from one surface of an input device.
Briefly, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises:
(1) a base member;
(2) a supporting member movably installed on the base member; and
(3) a rotating member rotatable on the supporting member and partially protruding from the surface of the input device for accommodating the finger operation;
wherein an encoding signal generating media for controlling the transmitted light is provided on a first surface of the rotating member.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, the module further comprises a printed circuit board mounted on the supporting member, a light emitting element mounted on the printed circuit board adjacent to the first surface of the rotating member for generating the light transmitted through the encoding signal generating media, and a light responsive element mounted on the printed circuit board adjacent to a second surface of the rotating member for receiving the light to generate digital signals, and wherein the light emitting element and the light responsive element are able to be synchronously moved with the supporting member.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, the base member has a positioning plate and a pair of supporting pieces orthogonal to the positioning plate, and each of the supporting pieces has a groove for allowing the supporting member to be movably installed on the base member. The rotating member includes an axle rotatably coupled to the supporting member.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, the supporting member comprises a first supporting element, a second supporting element and a connecting element for connecting the first and second supporting elements, wherein the first supporting element includes a first axis accommodated within the groove of one of the supporting pieces, and a first positioning hole for engaging the axis of the rotating member, the second supporting element includes a second axis accommodated within the groove of the other one of the supporting pieces, and a second positioning hole for engaging the axis of the rotating member.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, the module further comprises an elastic member mounted on the supporting member, which has a first elastic arm biased against a protruding portion of the supporting member and a second elastic arm biased against the base member for providing the supporting member a spring force.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, the elastic member is mounted on the first axis of the first supporting element. The first supporting element further includes a protruding post for engaging a switch installed in the input device when the rotating member is movably depressed. The encoding signal generating media can be a plurality of apertures which are disposed on a circumference of the surface of the rotating member.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, the module further comprises a plurality of protuberances disposed on the circumference of the first surface of the rotating member, and a contact element mounted between the first and second supporting elements. The contact element has a protrusion for correspondingly engaging with the protuberances to cause intermittent interception when the rotating member is rotated.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, the input device is a computer mouse.
These and other objects and the advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.